1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for consistently relocating one's position with reference to two fixed objects.
2. Background Art
It is common for fish to school consistently in the same location, as in proximity to a submerged reef, tree, or the like. Often, the particular location will be far away from shore with nothing proximate thereto to serve as frame of reference for the fisherman to pinpoint and return to that location. In most cases, if the area of interest is small, the fisherman's attempts to relocate that area through rought visual estimating will be unsuccessful. One prior art device intended for relocation assistance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,131, to Warth et al. In Warth et al, a device is provided with one fixed and one moveable sighting tube. A user can sight one fixed object through the fixed tube and then line the moveable tube on a second fixed object. By re-sighting the same two objects, one is able to return to the same general location.
The Warth et al structure has numerous drawbacks. First, the Warth et al device is inconvenient to use. One has to attempt to maintain the fixed tube lined up on one object and move the other tube to sight a second object. With a boat moving in rough water, this could be a very difficult procedure.
Additionally, if one desired to identify several different spots for relocation, one would have to keep a record, for each location, of the angle between the sight tubes and the two objects used as reference points. Not only is this inconvenient, but if the reset angle is off even slightly, at long range sightings, this may result in inadequate relocation. A deviation of several feet on relocation is in some instances unacceptable.
Still further, there may be a tendency to sight two objects with the sight tubes at a relatively small angle. With angles between the sight tubes of less than 30.degree. , the effectiveness of the relocation is substantially diminished.